


Ups and Downs

by heeroluva



Series: One Step At a Time [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Community: slashthedrabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Movie, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's thoughts on Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups and Downs

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to One Step At a Time. Written for slashthedrabble's prompt #004 Mistakes.

From the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew he was trouble. That cocky, I’m on top of the world attitude, made him stand out in the crowd of regulars. Some hoping to make money, some hoping to get laid, but him, he just wanted to race, wanted the thrill. He didn’t care if he won or not. He was in it for the adrenaline, as much of a junky as me. But me, I have to win. Loosing isn’t ever an option.

When Vince said he was a cop, I believed him, but I couldn’t help but hope that he was wrong. He seemed too real, too genuine, to play us like that, but I knew he was hiding something.

It was a mistake to take him in, but looking back, I know that things would have turned out worse if he hadn’t. Vince would have been dead, and we all might have been in jail. I wasn’t lying when I said that I’d die before I went back.

When I found out he betrayed us, I’d never felt such pain, felt so lost. I almost hated him in that instance. But when I found out that he didn’t give up anything about us, took the fall for us, went to prison for us, I was shocked. I was silent for days, I think I worried the team, but I had a lot to think about. I’m sure that if it had been any other cop that we’d be sitting in Brian’s place.

But we became family to him, which he was starved for. His dad left when he was too young to remember. After that his mom withdrew from the world, so he raised himself and took care of his mother until she just gave up on living in his mid-teens. That’s when he got in trouble, got sent to juvie. He was mad at the world and no one was there for him.

I knew in that instance, that when he got out I’d be there for him, as no one else had ever been. We were family and family sticks together through the ups and downs no matter what.

When I pulled up and saw Brian walking down the road, head shaved, I wanted to cry, ask him so many questions. But when I finally managed to talk all that came out was “You going to get in or stand there all day?” Then he hopped in and before I even realized it, my arms wrapped around him, assuring me that he was real. I felt his tears, cool and wet on my neck, and all I could do was tighten my arms, murmur nonsense words of comfort. When he finally passed out, it was so hard to let him go, but I knew I couldn’t drive with him arms around him, so I gently eased him back over into the passenger seat, and drove off, leaving the monstrosity of a prison in our dust.


End file.
